The invention relates to suitcases and other forms of luggage. More specifically the invention comprises a suitcase that can deploy multiple useful structures to assist the traveling public in the transport and organization of their belongings. Furthermore, it is capable of converting to a seat or a table while still retaining the function and storage capacity of conventional suitcases.
Some form of luggage is used by virtually every traveler. In its many years in the marketplace one of the few significant innovations that has been almost universally adopted is the inclusion of wheels. Wheeled luggage clearly solves the problem of how a single individual can move one or two heavy suitcases over the expansive areas at airports and other transportation terminals.
However, many problems remain for the traveling public. There are frequently circumstances when a single individual may have to be responsible for moving more items of luggage and personal belonging than they can easily and safely manage. As more people travel, it has become harder to find seats or tables in terminals and waiting areas. It is now far more common to see people traveling with infant and child car seats. Furthermore, security has become more stringent requiring that certain items be unpacked or removed (e.g. jackets, shoes, and laptops).
What is lacking is a suitcase system that addresses, not one, but many if not all of the common challenges the traveling public faces in a manner that provides for ease of use and with minimal reduction in the storage capacity of the suitcase. The present invention seeks to do just that, by providing a suitcase that can be easily converted to provide the function of a luggage cart, a seat, a table, a car seat carrier, a shopping cart, and other useful configurations.